1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data transferring apparatus and its method for efficiently transferring an image and other data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, a raster interface is used to transfer image data from a computer to a display apparatus. However, using a raster interface requires transferring a large amount of data because all the pixel data is transferred from the computer to the display apparatus. Therefore, in cases such as connecting an ultra-high resolution display apparatus to a computer, if a raster interface is used to transfer image data, there is a possibility that the data transferring capacity of the communication channel between the computer and the display apparatus may not be sufficient.